


Turning Me to Morose

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set post season 6. Prompt:secrets. Bailey visits.





	Turning Me to Morose

Bailey comes. She whispers words, whole sentences, that he can't quite hear, angry, no; _furious._ And there's something different about her voice, about the way she can't quite keep her hands still at her sides, a frantic edge that he's not used to.

It numbs his fingertips.

She's cold when she tells him Charles and Reed are dead. States it like it means nothing.

And maybe it doesn't.

Except she got a bullet between her eyes and if he had only been a few seconds earlier, or a few seconds faster or a few seconds stronger...

Maybe it means everything.


End file.
